


No Glove, No Love

by Oxiate



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby, Barebacking, Conception, Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxiate/pseuds/Oxiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to have a baby".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Glove, No Love

“I want to have a baby.” 

Pepper looked up blankly from her desk in her office in Stark Tower up at her boyfriend who she now thought had really lost his mind (if he ever had it to begin with).

“Tony, are you crazy? We don’t have time for baby. Even with you destroying your suits you’re still part of the Avengers and all of the time you spend in your workshop and I spend working we barely have time to make a baby.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “C’mon Pep. You know I can scale back on a lot of my work, not to mention we can always hire a nanny.”

“And how would we fit maternity leave into my schedule Tony?”

Tony smiled at her and walked up to her desk and cupped her face with his hands. “Pepper, I’ve never met a person more capable than you at making time for what you want. You know I saw the browsing history on your tablet, you’ve seem to have done an awful lot of thinking about babies for someone who doesn’t have time for them.”

Pepper sighed heavily. “I never said I didn’t want a baby, Tony. It’s just about practicality. I don’t want to give up my career just to have a baby. Work is who I am.”

“I’d stay home to take care of it.” 

“Leaving it in a carrier while you work on god-knows-what isn’t taking care of a baby.”

Tony looked at her with puppy dog eyes. “I know that! I wouldn’t be working in the workshop I would have my attention fully on the baby. And you wouldn’t have to give up your career I wouldn’t let you. You would just need to take off a few months for maternity leave, I don’t quite have the right plumbing to the job completely on my own.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Okay, what about the dangers our lives would pose to a baby. Even with the suits gone you’re still a huge target for kidnappers and any other crazy around. And what if the child gets hurt or sick? Could we deal with that?”

“And maybe the zombie apocalypse will start tomorrow and it’ll be like this conversation never happened.”

“Tony...” Pepper growled. 

“Pepper...” Tony chuckled and began kissing Pepper’s neck and started working his way down. “You know you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Pepper was about to respond when Tony caught her mouth in a heated kiss, silencing her. He crushed his lips to her and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

“Hmmm...” Pepper said as she started working frantically on the buttons of Tony’s shirt. When she was successful she kissed him down his abs. Tony followed suit, unbuttoning her blouse and pulling her bra down to her waist. 

Pepper’s breasts were exposed to the cold air and she gasped at Tony took one breast into his mouth and massaged the other one with his hand. 

Pepper overcome with lust, pushed Tony away from her and quickly knelt down and unbuckled Tony’s belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. 

His cock, red and swollen, stood proudly out in front of him while they both worked to get rid of Pepper’s panties. Tony managed to slide them down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. He quickly thrust into her to the hilt. 

“Tony...yes! Fuck me!” Pepper screamed as Tony started thrusting hard and fast. Tony’s back was covered in a layer of sweat as he continued to thrust, Pepper’s breasts nearly spilled out her bra while her skirt was still around her waist. 

Tony felt close to coming and thumbed Pepper’s clit. She came and muffled her cries by biting into Tony’s shoulder. Three more thrusts and Tony filled her with his come. 

Both were breathing deeply and Tony kissed Pepper lightly on the mouth. Hugging Tony close to her and resting her head on his chest Pepper sighed. “I do want to have kids with you, Tony. I just don’t think this might be the right time for us.”

“Um...Pep?

“Yes, Tony?

“I think the decision about kids might have been made for us. We didn’t use a condom.”

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the US the slang phrase "No glove, no love" means one shouldn't have sex without the use of a condom to prevent from pregnancy and STDs. This refers to the lack of one.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it. Rate and review.


End file.
